This invention relates to arylene sulfide sulfone copolymers. In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for the production of arylene sulfide sulfone copolymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to reinforced plastics comprising continuous long fiber reinforcement in an arylene sulfide sulfone copolymer matrix.
A wide variety of engineering thermoplastics have been prepared, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such engineering thermoplastics are useful in many areas, one property of such polymers which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Engineering thermoplastics frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. Engineering thermoplastics that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable.
Arylene sulfide sulfone polymers are engineering thermoplastics of potential commercial interest for film, fiber, molding, and composite applications because of their high glass transition temperatures and chemical resistance. It is desirable to increase the glass transition temperature to increase the use temperature for arylene sulfide sulfone polymers. Increasing the glass transition temperature by producing arylene sulfide sulfone copolymers expands the potential applications for arylene sulfide sulfone polymers and would be of potential commercial interest.